Why? Are you jealous?
by Psychogoth
Summary: Like hell the king of all awesomeness will be jealous with something so… Trivial.  If only he was decent enough to admit it.  Prus/Aus. A little heads up with T. I figured it's not much for an M.


**Title:** Why? Are you jealous?

**Summary:** Like hell the king of all awesomeness will be jealous with something so… Trivial. If only he was decent enough to admit it. Prus/Aus

**Rating: **T. Because of kissing and Gilbert.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Hidekaz, because if I am, I would have died of shock reading all these fanfics of my characters getting it on with… _each other_. Since when did he intend the whole thing to turn out so… gay? XDD I don't own the characters. BOW.

X-X

If there was one thing Gilbert Beilschmidt hated the most, and the great ore-sama never hates, so that's saying something, is that disgusting feeling welling up in his stomach after seeing Roderich with France…and Germany…and Spain…and Hungary…and Italy.

…and England

…and Greece

…and Switzerland

He can list everyone who the aristocrat comes across with on a daily basis but that would just waste away his days. He hate wasting away his days. It's so not awesome. Plus it doesn't look good on someone as epic as him to drain away his ever precious hours which were meant for the 'non-awesome' to get a view of his glory— and if they're lucky… his five-meters.

He was about to turn at a corner, heading back home to Germany when he heard a few familiar voices from a nearby café. Out of curiosity, he searched for the source of the sound only to find a refined Roderich sitting on the patio of a coffee shop, smiling and seemingly having the time of his life as he chatted with an old acquaintance… _Antonio_.

The silverette couldn't tell if he was annoyed or it was just the day-old wurst he ate by accident this morning that made him feel queasy and hot-headed. He was thinking something in between but that wasn't a matter to be pondered upon. The important matter at hand is the fact that Roderich and HIS best friend Antonio are having fun talking about god knows what. So he decided he'd do what people would normally do at a situation like this. Go to the nearest pastry shop and find a chair outside that has the perfect view of both nations in their… _lollygagging_.Out of pure curiosity of course.

He focused, making sure he wasn't seen all at the same time, which was quite a pain to do considering Gilbert has the attention span of a pigeon, one of which was now perched on top of his head arguing with Gilbird.

"Hush!" He said abruptly to both feathered creatures that were now looking down at him with sheer confusion.

Half an hour had past and nothing interesting happened, actually, all they did was laugh and talk and laugh and talk. It was an agonizing cycle, really, not even west would be interested to observe something so… so… **boring.**

Deciding that he had ordered the last cup of tea for that day, he stood up and promptly 'shooed' the pigeon that got a little _too comfortable_ with Gilbird. He grabbed a few bills from his pocket and laid them on the table. But as if right on cue something…_happened._

Antonio, who was innocently being helpful, decided that he should wipe away the bits of frosting that clumped on the aristocrat's lower lip.

Roderich was completely caught off guard; it was too late to fend off the Spanish male. He gently dabbed the tissue to the 'frosted' spot, completely oblivious of Austria's unprecedented reaction. The pale aristocrat blushed deeply, trembling slightly as he desperately kept his eyes close. Was it ever mentioned that his erogenous zone was the mole on his face?

And Gilbert knowing this fact a little too well decided,

"Scheiße, I have to do something" Gilbert grumbled under his breath, fist balled tightly into a ball.

He marched off to both nations, face determined and posture as firm as it was in his glory days. He sported a scowl, a look in between annoyance and disarray. He tapped the Spaniard lightly on the shoulder, trying it his best not to punch the living daylight out of him,

"Oi, Spain!"

Said country turned to him, momentarily stopping what he'd been busy doing, leaving a very flustered Austria in his wake. "Ah, Prussia! Nice to see you!" He greeted with his usual cheery smile, attention all focused on Gilbert now.

"Yes, yes. Now if you'll excuse me"

He gruffly pulled the petite Austrian by his wrist, earning him a very disgruntled groan from the shorter nation.

"E-eh, Gil. You don't have to pull Roderich like that…"

"See you around!" the albino said, waving off a goodbye whilst pulling a very confused Austrian with him.

"Gilbert! I demand for you to let me go! Let go this instant! This is very rude, especially to Antonio; you pulled me out as if I'm just a toy somebody stole from you. I wasn't able to bid him a proper goodbye."

"SHUT UP!"

The German snapped, pushing the other on a brick wall, letting out a gasp from his plum lips. "Gilbert?"

"Cut it out!" The silverette said, cornering Roderich to the wall, both hands blocking any means for the other to escape. But he need not to worry, Austria wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you referring to?"

"Your affairs!"

"A—ffairs?" at this point, the pale Aristocrat wore on his sinfully innocent face a very confused look.

"You know what I mean" Gilbert leaned down, forehead resting on the other's. His warm hot breath ghosted over the Austrian, it smelled distinctly of mint-chocolate. Gilbert's favorite afternoon treat.

"Gil…" Austria whispered under his breath, "Gilbert…"

The Austrian knew just how much that alone can drive the German insane. He would've smirked but Prussia would have seen it. Instead he just did a little victory party in his head.

"Why? Are you jealous?" the aristocrat landed it with a kill; he knew the taller nation would not resist his soft, sultry voice.

"What if I told you I am?"

That was not part of the plan. Austria felt his blood rush to his dainty cheeks, his chest felt like exploding and his ear had this buzzy sound in it as it grew hot along with his now flustered face. "w-what?" was the only logical thing he could muster out.

_This can't be happening. He was supposed to laugh. He'd scoff then laugh, then insult me in so many ways that I'd end up calling Hungary and have him pounded on like a steak._

Which was what he genuinely expected to happen. Austria knows their exchange of affection, or what others would call it, was nothing but just a mere joke. A play. And they both have parts to fulfill. Austria knew it would never be as serious as that. Although he hoped it'd be more than a play, but now…

"Let go. I want to leave"

Gilbert did not move a muscle; he continued staring deeply at Austria, boring crimson ones to the other's lush purple ones. Roderich couldn't help but look away; his gaze was so intense he felt Gilbert might swallow him up live right there and then.

"I'm serious."

"I'm also fucking serious"

"Language, you barbarian"

"Shut it, specs"

"Oh how mature"

"Oh how delightfully annoying"

"What's your problem, Gilbert?"

"You."

"Why… how dare you—?"

A pair of soft luscious lips crashed down on his, Austria couldn't help but feel as if the world revolved around him. He dreamt of this moment. Of this day to come. Gilbert kissing him.

Hot, wet tongue slid across his lower lip and without hesitation, Austria opened his mouth for better access. He let Gilbert control him, every last bit of him. He let Gilbert win the tongue battle while he desperately grasped on the bundle of silver hair.

Finally, they broke apart and gasped for air, faces still close, both panting and breathing heavily. "Gil…"

"What part of 'I want more than your vital region' did you not get specs?"

Austria blushed, throwing daggers at Gilbert's direction, "Well how would I know that wasn't one of your dirty innuendos?"

"You are so un-awesome."

Gilbert couldn't have said it any better, but instead of smacking the living daylights out of the boy, Austria did something a little more… entertaining.

"Then," he reached for Gilbert's collar, aristocrat face shrouded of lust, "Make me… awesome Gil. Make me yours…"

That wasn't exactly the thing he was expecting to hear but it was far better.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day I hear that from you."

"Shut and just carry me home"

"Yes, my princess"

"GILBERT!"

X-X

**A/N: **See what I did their? I exposed Austria's 'ero zone'. Now we know where to touch, eh?

Yes, that was nothing but a fluff fic. Nothing more to it. I was going to make this lemony-good but I seriously lost my sexy mojo it turned out to be two virgins who had no idea what they were doing I had to cut if off… Anyway, tell me what you think?


End file.
